<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unnecessary worries by script_nef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820444">Unnecessary worries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef'>script_nef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentences turn into essays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I hope this is cute, If not I guess I'll die, Itachiyama High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Komori is worried for Sakusa’s unusual behaviours</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentences turn into essays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unnecessary worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration: <b>["I'm observant"]</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komori was worried about his cousin. Sakusa seemed to be distracted nowadays, easily zoning out and ignoring other people more than usual. It didn’t affect his playing, which was a relief as they needed to prove their skills as the only two first year starters, but it was starting to impact his studies. Especially English, to the point where his aunt and teachers were becoming worried.</p><p>He had no idea why Sakusa was acting like this. Volleyball season was yet to start and no important practice matches were scheduled as far as he knew. They <em> had </em> graduated to a new school, but Sakusa was never out of it this much as far as memory served. Whenever he was questioned on it, Sakusa just clicked his tongue and pulled up his mask even more. Komori swears he once saw his stoic cousin’s ears tinge red. Eventually, his mother and aunt asked if anyone around him wouldn’t mind helping the troubled boy for a while until they could figure out what to do.</p><p>He resorted to asking you, the one with the best English grade in his class. And you were kind enough to agree to meeting every Wednesday after school to tutor two boys—Komori hitched along for the extra help and to observe Sakusa further—even though you never talked to them before. You exchanged numbers with him and Sakusa as the latter was scrubbing his hands away, smiling brilliantly before leaving to eat with your friends.</p><p>"She’s so nice. Oh, hey. Are you done?" Sakusa gave a nod, eyes trailing after your retreating figure. "That's [Surname]-san. You know how I said you need an English tutor? She said yes! Wednesdays right after school, when we don't have volleyball practice." If Komori wasn’t walking ahead of Sakusa, he might have seen the creases between the other boy's brows deepening.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>You arrived in the school's study room 10 minutes earlier than the promised time. Whipping out a wet wipe, you went to work scrubbing the table down. The door opened when you were nearly done, and the two boys stood with a surprised expression. </p><p>"Hey guys! What are you doing standing there? Sit, sit. I'm really sorry, but we might need to cut the session 10 minutes shorter since my friends are bugging me about going shopping. Do you guys want a wet wipe?" You lifted the container towards Sakusa as he was about to sit down next to you, a kind smile on your face. He muttered a thanks and used one to wipe down his seat. Komori refused politely.</p><p>"Okay, which areas do we need to work on? Is there a topic the both of you are confused or worried about?" They replied with "sentence structures", which was understandable as the two language's format was the complete opposite. </p><p>You slathered some hand sanitisers, offering some as well, before touching Sakusa's textbooks. The session commenced with ease, and you found it quite odd that they were asking for your help when they seemed proficient enough at the subject. Komori found it odd that you were obsessed with being clean when you showed no signs of such particularities in the 2 months he’s seen you in his class. And you seemed fine when touching other people’s belongings. His curious stare garnered your attention and he promptly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught.</p><p>Two hours passed and your eyes drooped as exhaustion settled in. You only took a small break once, and your voice was taking a heavy toll from the constant talking. You and the boys decided to call it a day as the sun started to set over the horizon. They accompanied you to the school gates before you had to split. </p><p>"Say, [Name]-san, are you a germaphobe?" Komori asked just as you were about to say goodbye. You cocked your head to the side, a question mark appearing above your head.</p><p>"No? I'm fine with germs and messy things. You should look at my room, there's everything everywhere." You laughed lightly. "Why do you ask?" It was Komori’s turn to be confused now, brows scrunching together.</p><p>"Then… what was with all the wet wipes and hand sanitisers? Are you just incredibly fastidious?" You laughed at that as well, shaking your head.</p><p>"No, Komori-san. I just tried to accommodate for Sakusa-san and his hatred towards germs. I doubt he would enjoy or learn from my lessons if he was preoccupied with the fact that I’m germ-ridden." Komori gaped at you. It was only March and Sakusa, being Sakusa, didn't gain much attention or friends other than ones affiliated with volleyball. Due to his limited friendships, not a lot of people knew he was a germaphobe, and he certainly didn’t expect you, who never talked to them before, to know.</p><p>You seemed to notice his surprise and giggled softly. "<b>I’m observant."</b> A small group of girls called out your name, prompting you to wave say goodbye to the duo and run off to the group. Komori looked over to Sakusa, who had a dreamy and soft look in his eyes as he traced after your retreating figure. </p><p>Ah, so that's why Sakusa was so spaced out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://script-nef.tumblr.com/">Tumblr account</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>